Étrange technologie
by qianshee
Summary: UA - La tablette dans les mains de Yûri appartenait à un garçon aujourd'hui décédé. Qu'importe ! Ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la technologie recèle bien des mystères, et... Attendez... c'est quoi ces bugs ?
1. Cadeau

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous présente un défi du FoF : je devais rédiger en une heure un OS sur le thème « virtuel » et... voici ce que ça a donné. En fait, je ne pense pas que ça sera un OS. Parce que ce truc m'inspire de trop.**

 **C'est une petite histoire UA sur nos amis Yûri et Yuri. Le Japonais et le Russe. Sur un fond de technologie. Ne me demandez pas d'où ces idées bizarres sortes, je ne pourrais vous répondre.**

 **Bref ! Have fun pour ce petit début !**

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt, le professeur d'histoire, pour les aider dans leur travail du moment, avait apporté des tablettes dont ils avaient pu user durant les heures de cours. Lui qui n'y avait jamais touché était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de ce gadget connecté.

Utile, discrète, facile d'utilisation et fiable, ses mille facettes et la variété infinie des applications qu'il pouvait installer l'avaient tout de suite conquis.

Désormais, lui, utilisateur de la technologie du dimanche, en tenait une dans ses mains fébriles. Enfin ! Quel merveilleux cadeau qu'était celui-là ! Même si ses parents ne l'avaient, au final, pas payée cher. Mais ça lui suffisait. Quel qu'en soit le prix, il en avait une et il était heureux.

Le chargeur en main, il se dépêcha vers sa chambre. Depuis le temps, elle aurait bien besoin de quelques instants de repos énergétique. Il la brancha, et s'assit sur son lit, dans la hâte de pouvoir s'en servir, télécharger des jeux bidons, et découvrir toutes ses possibilités ! L'informatique lui ouvrait les bras, et comme un niais, il tombait dedans.

Alors qu'il l'avait autrefois fui comme la peste. Quel radical changement.

Plongé dans un livre, surveillant la batterie à intervalles réguliers – il avait décidé de l'allumer que lorsqu'elle serait entièrement chargée -, il repensa à l'histoire de cet objet tant convoité. Qui n'était pas très joyeuse.

Sa mère, une poignée de jours plus tôt, lui avait fait mention d'une de ses amies proches dont le fils était décédé des suites des blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées. Personne n'avait su ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre un tel acte contre sa propre personne, et la famille en était très affectée. Ce qui était bien sûr compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était le désir des parents de se débarrasser dans les plus brefs délais de toutes les affaires ayant appartenu à leur enfant suicidé. Dont cette tablette.

Et pour le coup, même s'il était attristé par le décès de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas – surtout par la manière -, on pouvait tout de même dire que ça l'arrangeait. Pour la modique somme de rien du tout, il avait obtenu une tablette en parfait état de fonctionnement et impeccable ! Qui serait une précieuse alliée dans la voie de la modernité.

On l'appela pour manger. Et après un dernier regard vers l'objet immobile, il descendit rejoindre ses parents à table.

* * *

« Anna est vraiment très affectée... soupira sa mère, avalant une énième bouchée de riz. Demain, c'est l'enterrement. Je vais y aller. »

Le repas n'était décidément pas joyeux. Si Yûri avait été ravi dans les premiers instants de sa nouvelle acquisition – et l'était toujours -, un froid avait été définitivement jeté au-dessus de la table. Son père ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, et lui ne dit rien. Inutile de tenter le diable avec des paroles maladroites. Il se mura dans un silence de plomb, fixant la nourriture dans son bol, essayant de ne plus écouter les lamentations maternelles au sujet d'une mort aussi déprimante.

« Yuri était un gentil garçon, continua-t-elle, mais on ne savait plus à qui elle s'adressait, il n'était pas très souriant, pas très avenant, ni même très poli... Il n'inspirait pas la sympathie au premier coup d'œil, mais il n'était pas mauvais au fond. »

Yûri releva la tête. Elle venait bien de prononcer son nom ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il posa ses baguettes et l'interrogea du regard. Mais plutôt que de répondre à sa question muette, elle se tut après un soupir.

« Enfin, je ne vais pas plus en parler. Tu iras seul à la patinoire demain, Yûri, je dois me lever tôt pour l'enterrement. »

Un peu frustré, il hocha cependant la tête et termina son plat. Après une dernière gorgée d'eau, il se leva, s'excusa et retourna dans sa chambre, où l'ambiance y était tout de même plus légère. La tablette était d'ailleurs là, à l'attendre, enfin chargée. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il la débrancha. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

* * *

Il se heurta cependant à un problème. L'appareil allumé, il ne s'était frotté à aucune résistance de type mot-de-passe ou code. Mais il était désormais sur la tablette d'un autre. Sur une tablette qui n'avait pas été remise à zéro et qui affichait sous ses yeux gênés les informations de son ancien utilisateur.

Et parce qu'il était curieux, il fouilla. Un peu.

Bien sûr, il y avait les applications. Des jeux, qu'il n'essaya pas, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais surtout, il y avait les données stockées sur l'appareil. Et honteux, il les visionna. De toute manière, qui serait au courant ? Et d'une certaine façon, il serait un peu plus _proche_ du garçon qui avait mis fin à ses jours, non ?

Il regarda quelques fichiers. La plupart étaient des travaux scolaires ou des notes de moindre importances. Quelques poèmes personnels attirèrent cependant son attention. Ils n'étaient pas forcément bien formés, et quelques uns étaient même écrits en russe, mais c'était intéressant de découvrir ce qui avait animé le jeune homme, ce qu'avait été sa vie. Même s'il était conscient qu'une simple tablette ne lui donnerait pas tous les détails plus ou moins croustillants de son existence.

Et que c'était assez malsain.

Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêta pas. Et avec embarras, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, il passa aux photos. A sa grande surprise, elles étaient bien rangées. Classées par dossier, il en ouvrit un au hasard. Les titres n'étaient pas en japonais de toute manière.

Des paysages de dévoilèrent devant ses yeux. Il reconnut quelques lieux proches, puis des plus éloignés, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il appuya sur la flèche retour et sélectionna un second dossier. Qui lui afficha des images d'animés. _Naruto_ , _Fairy Tail_ , _Inuyasha_... Mais rien de cela n'était très intéressant. Il réitéra son geste, et cette fois, des dessins faits main apparurent. Et il ne put qu'apprécier la plume – ou plutôt le crayon – délicate du russe. Il était plutôt doué. Il regarda certains de plus près, avant de retourner à nouveau en arrière.

Nouveau dossier, nouvelles découvertes. Et cette fois... cette fois... c'étaient les photos personnelles. Les selfies, les photos d'un peu plus loin faites par des proches, tout ça. Le malaise s'immisça en lui. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Et les analysa. Toutes.

Il n'y en avait au final pas énormément. Sans doute gardait-il le reste sur son téléphone portable. C'était bien plus probable. Cependant, il saisit enfin l'apparence de son prédécesseur. Qu'il contempla longtemps. Dont il grava chaque détail dans sa rétine. Bientôt, tout ceci serait effacé. Les souvenirs de l'inconnu disparaîtraient à jamais. Pour lui comme pour les autres. Ne serait-ce pas un bel hommage que de se souvenir de son visage ?

Son trouble s'amplifia. Sur certains clichés, son visage reflétant une froideur glaciale, ses yeux à jamais figés, son sourire manquant avaient tendance à l'effrayer. Surtout sur celle où il était aux côtés d'un jeune homme dans le même genre, atone et inexpressif, où il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

Il appuya pour revenir sur l'écran d'accueil et refréna un frisson. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou détestait ce garçon. Il était angoissant.

Et il était temps de tout effacer. Cette tablette lui appartenait désormais.

Mais alors qu'il naviguait dans le menu des options, cherchant ce dont il avait besoin, l'écran s'éteignit.

La batterie était alors à un pourcentage de quatre-vingt-huit.

* * *

 **Ne trouvez-vous pas ça étrange d'une tablette presque entièrement chargée s'éteigne, comme ça ? Pas impossible, mais bien bizarre. A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ? Je vous attends dans les commentaires pour connaître vos suppositions :D**

 **A très bientôt !**


	2. Premières frayeurs

**Bonjour à tous ! Après un honteux retard dû aux examens, à mon activité personnelle et à la flemme, merci de ne pas me manger, je reviens enfin vers vous avec le second chapitre de notre étrange histoire. Et, parce que j'ai pas mal eu cette réflexion, même si le déroulement actuel sonne un peu comme de l'horreur, ça n'en sera pas. Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'écrire quelque chose d'effrayant. Restons donc dans l'humour ! (enfin, humour...)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il avait pris ça comme un message lui signalant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir et avait tout naturellement rallumé la tablette aussitôt levé le matin d'après. Tout était normal. Cependant, fidèle à sa promesse à lui-même, il avait remis toutes les données à zéro sans un regret, les derniers souvenirs numériques de cet étrange Yuri méritant d'être oubliés à jamais.

Et peu à peu, au cours de la journée de congé scolaire bien méritée, il s'était approprié l'engin. Il l'avait personnalisé de sorte qu'il ressemble à ce qu'il voulait en faire. Pour commencer, il avait mis un fond d'écran avec un patineur qu'il admirait beaucoup, un Japonais, comme lui. Puis, il avait ajouté quelques widgets et téléchargé pas mal de jeux. Ainsi, il pourrait découvrir le monde merveilleux de l'informatique par l'amusement. Comme un enfant.

Et en jouant à un jeu où il devait créer sa propre ville, il oublia complètement l'ancien propriétaire de la tablette.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que les choses devinrent un peu particulières. Étant en vacances, il se fichait bien de l'heure à laquelle il irait se coucher. Ainsi, à plus de deux heures du matin, il alternait entre la gestion de sa ville virtuelle et celle de ses dragons. Puis, quand sur ces deux applications il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire, il s'acharnait sur un petit jeu bien célèbre et coloré.

Mais peut-être que la fatigue lui fit faire des erreurs, ou peut-être que cette tablette avait vraiment un problème, mais en plein niveau, l'appareil bugua de nouveau et afficha durant quelques secondes un écran noir. Yûri jura à voix basse. Quand la lumière revint, il était sur son écran d'accueil et toutes les applications étaient fermées. Pire, lorsqu'il tenta de les rouvrir, elles se désinstallèrent automatiquement, lui faisant perdre ses précieuses sauvegardes. La barbe.

« Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce truc ?! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Et comme souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'abandonna pas ; rien n'était en effet plus frustrant que de laisser tomber momentanément pour reprendre le problème à tête reposée plus tard. Tant pis pour la sagesse – et son sommeil – il voulait que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre et comprendre pourquoi cet appareil refusait d'être normalement utilisé.

Il réinstalla les trois jeux supprimés, recommença depuis le début, s'amusa quelques instants, puis alla dormir. Cette fois, la tablette avait été clémente.

* * *

La journée suivante se passa de façon tout à fait banale, et Yûri ne put toucher à sa technologie que le soir venu. Enfin débarrassé de ses parents l'ayant traîné dans un nombre incalculable de boutiques pendant de nombreuses heures, il profitait enfin d'un repos bien mérité auprès de sa plus fidèle amie.

Amie qui lui avait tout de même joliment ri au nez la veille, et qui ne perdit pas de temps pour recommencer.

De nouveau, applications supprimées, bugs d'écran et autres joyeusetés. L'appareil finit même par s'éteindre pour de bon comme au premier jour, alors qu'il était actuellement en charge. Yûri s'arracha les cheveux.

Mais lorsque, têtu, il ralluma la bête, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver un fond d'écran qu'il connaissait bien : celui du précédent propriétaire, Yuri Plisetsky.

Comme pris dans une mauvaise creepypasta maintes fois répétées, il nageait en plein délire.

Et il n'y avait pas que le fond d'écran qui était exactement pareil à ce qu'il avait vu à l'acquisition les photos étaient revenues, les applications aussi... en bref, ce n'était plus sa tablette, mais celle de ce jeune homme parti trop tôt. Et bougre que ça l'énervait. Et que c'était bizarre !

Sentant l'agacement monter d'un cran – pourtant, il lui en fallait beaucoup d'habitude –, il effectua la même opération que deux jours plus tôt. Mais la remise à zéro ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu. A vrai dire, elle ne se passa pas.

A la place, un hurlement de rage lui éclata les tympans. Il en lâcha l'outil de tous ses malheurs. Et se terra dans un coin de son lit.

« Putain, mais ça fait chier ! »

Et après une poignée de minutes à trembler, Yûri se rapprocha de l'écran qui s'agitait furieusement. Ce dernier, noir, affichait en lettres blanches les mots « tu m'emmerdes, connard ! ». Il ne toucha à rien.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la voix n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes que tu es une merde à Candy Crush ? Que tes dragons, ils sont moches, et que ta ville est tellement mal agencée que les gens sont obligés de traverser un terrain d'eau boueuse pour se rendre à l'épicerie ? Pauvre con ! »

Médusé, Yûri ne put que subir ces cris de colère sortis des minuscules micros.

« Ah oui, et je dois te le chanter pour que tu captes que _non_ , tu ne supprimeras pas _mes_ données ? »

En plein délire, vraiment.

« Cette tablette ne sera jamais à un bouseux comme toi ! Et ne t'avise plus à la toucher avec tes mains pleines de graisse de porc, sale dégueu ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » termina la voix avec fureur.

Puis l'écran grésilla et s'éteignit pour de bon.

La respiration sifflante, les yeux exorbités, la peur lui tordant les boyaux, Yûri resta immobile, à prier pour que tout ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. C'était trop bizarre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et sa mère, décoiffée et énervée, bondit dans la chambre.

« Yûri ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce boucan ? Encore cette tablette de malheur que tu ne lâches plus ? Donne-la-moi, tu es censé dormir à cette heure et nous aussi !

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il, une vidéo s'est lancée, et...

\- Il suffit ! Donne ! »

Rapidement, le jeune homme accéda au désir de sa mère. L'appareil quitta ses mains, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

« Je te la confisque. Nous verrons avec ton père quand tu la récupéreras ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce avec empressement.

Seul, Yûri passa une main sur son visage. Son cœur battait toujours frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, mais il était comme délivré.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait être soulagé et heureux de savoir sa précieuse tablette loin de lui.

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Et, et cette fois c'est sûr et certain, sinon vous pouvez me fouetter, je vous retrouve dans deux semaines avec le troisième chapitre.**

 **(Ah, et tant que nous y sommes, une petite review ? :3)**

 **Allez, ciao !**


End file.
